


My Lotus

by Plutonic_5



Series: Let Me Take You On A Ride [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonic_5/pseuds/Plutonic_5
Summary: "The buzzing of the tattoo machine filled the room, and Anti closed his eyes as the familiar sensation of thin needles piercing through his skin to numbness over his inner wrist washed over him once again."





	My Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Long time no see, eh _*smiled nervously*_
> 
> Here's a short, simple happy ending for our boys. It was a long ass ride, and these two deserved their happiness. 
> 
> Once again, none of this would've been possible without @trashcansasha, send them some love over on tumblr!

The buzzing of the tattoo machine filled the room, and Anti closed his eyes as the familiar sensation of thin needles piercing through his skin to numbness over his inner wrist washed over him once again. It had been years since his last tattoo, but he’d never get tired of getting them.

To fill his body with art had always been such a freeing experience. It wasn’t about the looks, for Anti. It was always about having complete control over what is written, marked, and perpetuated on his own skin.

The buzzing came to halting stop, and the smell of cleaning alcohol told him it was finally done.

“It looks amazing,” Anti told the dark skinned man. “Thanks, Raf.”

Rafael smiled, bright white teeth and shiny brown eyes. He looked at his own design, and nodded. “I’m happy you guys let me do this.”

Jack, having been leaning against the wall in the corner of the room, walked up closer with his own newly tattooed wrist wrapped up in bandages. “I wouldn’t have asked anybody else,” Jack said.

Rafael smiled. “It'll be 3.000 and a kiss,” he teased.

Jack rolled his eyes, bending down to kiss his old college friend's cheek. “You get a smooch and a kick in the ass.”

“I don’t see any kickin',” Raf said.

The blue eyed man pointed back at Anti. “ _ He’s _ the one wearing combat boots.”

Anti bumped him with his elbow playfully, and they all giggled. He looked down at their wrists, thinking about the matching tattoo: a green cactus with pretty, tiny flowers on it. 

Getting used to being free had been a peculiar experience, in the last few months. With the Pack in jail, the neighbourhood turned out to be way more peaceful than he had anticipated when he got there for the first time. The dark alleys were uneventful at best, a few figures smoking here and there from time to time. 

The Patrol was at ease, but watchful all the same. Unusual situations around the town were reported immediately, and Robin checked in every night to see if everything was okay. Anti was safe.

“Next one is gonna be a cover up, yeah?” Raf’s question brought him back from his thoughts.

“Yeah,” he said, rubbing his inner elbow scar subconsciously. Jack's hand touched his shoulder as a discreet reassurance. 

“I’ll come up with a design, and I’ll text you. I’ll be in town for at least a week more.”

They all hugged each other in gratefulness, then Jack and Anti left Raf on the tattoo shop he was working temporarily for that week. The men mounted on Jack's bike, Anti hugging his waist, and went home— Jack had to get ready for his nightly patrol that day.

Upon arriving home, Anti dropped in the sofa, looking thoughtful. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jack said, walking around the sofa and running his hands through Anti's faded green hair. “You need a haircut.”

Anti huffed. “I always need something, don’t I?” He muttered.

Jack smiled a small smile. “We all do.” He moved his hands down to the man's shoulders, and massaged the stiffness off him. “What’s got you so pensive?”

Anti sighed, closing his eyes as Jack's firm fingers pressed against his muscles.  “What am I gonna do now?” He asked, more to himself than anything.

Jack frowned. “What do you mean?” He popped the knot at the base of Anti’s neck.

“I don’t have anything,” he said softly. “A job, an apartment. Not even a degree.”

The blue-eyed man raised his eyebrows, hands now slowly caressing his back. “I thought you wanted to stay here.”

Anti bit his lip. “I came in crashin' into your life out of nowhere. I want you to go back to your own journey, no deviations.”

“You were never a deviation to me.”

Both fell into silence.

“Happy accidents,” Jack said, quietly. “You were my happy accident.”

Anti’s eyes fell to his lap. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way.”

Jack’s hands left his back, and he walked back around the sofa to sit right next to him. He dropped in the cushions with his legs crossed, elbows resting on his knees. He looked up, blue eyes always ever so full of compassion.

“You can work at the shop, if you want to,” Jack offered. “We need a delivery man.”

Anti hummed, a hint of a smile pulling the corner of his lips. “That’s not that bad.”

“Ken needs all the help he can get at the bakery, now with his new kid. And Robin likes it when you visit his shop,” Jack went on, “there are a lot of options for you here.”

“You’re right,” Anti said, throwing his head back against the back of the sofa. 

A beat of silence went by again.

“You could go back to university,” Jack said. “I can help you out with the first paychecks, then you can save up some of your income when you start to work, too.”

Anti rose his eyebrows. “You’d do that?”

Jack grinned. “Paying back for the few times I busted your ugly face.”

The green-haired man scoffed, throwing one of the pillows at the other. “Fuck you.”

“Maybe later,” Jack said, then looked at the clock on the wall. “It’s time for my patrol. Think about it, yeah?”

“Alright,” he said, watching his friend leave to his room. 

He sighed, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin over them. 

For the first time in years, he thought about his life back in university. His small apartment, and his dirty sink. A patched up backpack, and a sassy boss in a gaming shop. 

Could he really start over after so long?

The subject came in discussion again the next day. Robin had a pen and paper in hands, and Jack was making a few phone calls.

“Okay, so let’s go over this again,” Robin said. “Your full name is?”

“Andreas Devlin,” Anti said, the name still so strange in his mouth.

“Age and sex?”

“27,” he said, then added with a smirk, “and often.”

Jack choked on his phone call, supressing his giggles. Robin rolled his eyes. “Really funny.”

The light-haired man checked his notes. “Birth date?”

“Halloween night.”

“Edgy.”

“I didn’t choose when to... pop out.”

Robin burst out laughing.  _ “Pop out!” _

Anti made a popping noise with a clatter of his tongue, a deadpan expression on his face.

“Right,” Robin said, wiping out a tear from his eye. He pursed his lips. “Affiliation?”

“Unknown.”

The man sighed. “Are you sure?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Robin nodded. “Height?”

“1,90 meters. I think.”

As his friend checked his notes for the last time, Jack finished his phone call with a polite farewell.

“We’re going there tomorrow,” Jack chirped. “You’re getting fresh new documents!”

Robin pat Anti's back enthusiastically. The green-haired man’s smile faltered. “You guys can call me by my name now, I guess.”

Jack shook his head. “You don’t need to be ready for that yet, love.”

“Everyone has their own quirks and secrets, even Jack,” Robin reassured.

Anti rose an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

“His name isn’t really Jack either.”

“What?!”

Jack covered his giggling mouth. “Robin!”

“What? It’s Jack _ son _ ,” Robin said, “but Jack sounds cooler I guess.”

Anti blinked. “I like Jackson.”

“I know you do,” Jack teased.

“Shut up.”

“Well, if the two lovers don’t mind me,” Robin interrupted, standing up from the couch with a stretch. “I’ll get going. Ken said he got some new cupcakes at the bakery.”

“Bring some over!” Jack said, his friend already walking to the living room door. 

Robin turned the handle, and smirked back. “Better not eat too much, buddy. The ring is not gonna fit.” And stepped outside with a wink.

Anti's eyes widened. “The  _ what?” _ he muttered as the door was closed. He glanced at Jack, who was very pink in the cheeks.

The man’s eyes darted at his motorcycle keys at the TV stand. “Wanna go for a ride?”

Anti rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not done with this universe, and got one last shot to throw at you guys.
> 
> A dive into the past, I say! I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> Leave a comment! ♡
> 
> Art! |[1](https://trashcan-dirt.tumblr.com/post/185729802800/judasthedemonicsiren-he-looks-a-lot-more-at-ease)| |[2](https://trashcan-dirt.tumblr.com/post/185704610283/spicydanhowell-bbies-indeed-v)| |[3](https://spicydanhowell.tumblr.com/post/186030260001/i-drew-trashcansasha-and-plutonic-5-s-oc)|


End file.
